A Sugar Rush Wedding
by Captain Alaska
Summary: It's happened. Kevin Fluggerbutter and Ella Nougatson finally get engaged and are ready to tie the knot. But, Lucy senses something wrong with her sister to be and longtime friend. What could it be? Is Lucy being to protective and possessive of Kevin? With so much going on at once, will anyone believe Lucy when she claims her suspicions? Or will they fall on deaf ears?
1. Chapter 1

**A Sugar Rush Wedding**

_Hey guys, I know you were expecting another Chapter for NoL Part II, but I just had this idea and I REALLY wanted to write this, and luckily I got Agent BM's Permission for this idea. As the Summary states, Ella and Kevin FINALLY decide to tie the knot and get married. For NoL Part II fans, I will being on Chapter VIII soon, I promise!_

_Plus, ANYONE, and I mean **ANYONE** with an OC, PLEASE SUBMIT THEM! I want EVERY OC imaginable for the wedding scene!_

_That is all, besides Ella, Jason and Herschel Nougatson belong to me. Kevin, Lucy and Spike Fluggerbutter belong to Agent BM. Ron Cinnadon belongs to SmokeScreen2814. And if anyone submits an OC, I will credit you!_

* * *

**(Sugar Rush. Lucy's Detective Agency)**

Lucy Fluggerbutter pulled her kart into the garage of her own private Detective business and killed the engine. The 20 year old daughter of Rancis and President Vanellope Fluggerbutter had taken on a separate detective branch when she and her brother had turned 18. Kevin still ran the original office, but they thought they'd be more efficient by having two different branches to cover more territory. "Come on Spike II!" Lucy called when she gathered her briefcase.

"Woof!" Spike II barked and hopped from the kart. Vanellope couldn't part with her own dog, so Rancis and Vanellope got two more Devil Dogs, one for Kevin and one for Lucy. Lucy was about to go upstairs to her office when she remembered she had to check the mail. Lucy set her brief case down near the bottom of the stairs and walked over to the door which had a few letters on the floor.

"Bill, Bill, Bill, sweepstakes crap, credit card offer, what?" She asked while sifting through the mail. A letter had the Presidential Seal on the back with her name on it. "A letter from Mom? She couldn't call me?" Lucy wondered while walking back up the stairs. She sat down at her desk and ripped the top of the envelope open and began to read the letter aloud. '_Dear Lucy, you won't believe this! You're invited to attend the wedding of your brother and Ella Nougatson. The wedding will be on September 26th, 3:00 PM at the Castle. Gifts are optional, but your brother __will be so happy to see you again since you only work on cases once in a while. See you soon, love Mommy and Daddy,'_ Lucy read the letter. "WHAT?! Kevin is getting married and he didn't have the decency to tell his own _sister!?_" She yelled and balled up the letter and threw it in the trash.

"Arf?" Spike II whined curiously as Lucy grabbed her coat and went to leave the office again.

"Come on boy, we've got a brother to visit," Lucy said darkly.

* * *

**(Kevin's Detective Agency)**

"Hmm, alright, alright Mr. Cinnadon, I'll double check your security system tonight, free of charge of course, bye," Kevin hung up his office phone and scribbled down something on a notepad. He ran his hand through his black hair and sighed. "Boy, this is a little harder without Lucy to help, but she's fine on her own," Kevin commented while glancing at a picture of himself and Lucy. Suddenly, there was a loud banging on his door.

"BARK BARK!" Spike III barked furiously.

"Now, who could that be?" Kevin asked, "I'M COMING!" He shouted before opening the door. "Lucy! How're-" Kevin started before Lucy barged in, forcing Kevin to back up to a wall.

"Hello Bro," Lucy said through clenched teeth, "you're getting married I just found out through a LETTER!" She yelled.

"That's good right? Aren't you happy for me?" Kevin asked nervously.

"Kev, you are my BROTHER! Why couldn't you tell me in person right after you proposed or at least a day after?" Lucy demanded. Kevin threw his hands up in defense at his sister's violent attitude.

"Sorry, but Ella and I only got engaged a week ago, and we wanted to get married ASAP, guess telling you slipped my mind," Kevin apologized. Lucy growled in frustration and turned away from Kevin. "Lucy, I understand why you're mad, but I still love you sis, you know that," Kevin said warmly and put his hand on her shoulder. "And I know this'll sound weird, but instead of a best man, I wanted a best Sister, if you're still not mad at me that is," Kevin offered. Lucy's facial expression softened as she turned around.

"R-really?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, there's no sister like you Lucy," Kevin replied, "plus, Ella will be your _sister_," Kevin smiled.

"A sister?" Lucy repeated, "AWESOME! I'm gonna have a sister! Is she over at Game Galaxy?" Lucy asked.

"No, she's back at Mom and Dad's with Herschel and Sticky discussing wedding plans, do you wanna go see her?" Kevin said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Lucy said excitedly.

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

_Okay, so short start I know, but it's a good start I think. The biggest reason I wanted it short was because I want as many OCs as possible so Ella, Lucy and Kevin could interact with them. Please send in OCs and I promise to credit you._

_Next Chapter: Kevin and Lucy meet up with Ella and all their parents, but is something amiss with the Bride-to-be?_


	2. Suspicions Arise

**A Sugar Rush Wedding **

**Chapter II: Suspicions Arise**

_Yeah hey guys, I'm back. Thank you for being patient during a pretty stressful week. First off, my Boss' son is fine and __actually didn't break anything, just a few scrapes and a few dozen stitches. Second, Tony Stewart's investigation is still ongoing, but I'm beginning to feel that he'll be cleared of everything when a new video is released to the public._

_Thirdly, I would also like to say thanks to everyone who sent in an OC. I was NOT prepared for the avalanche of OC entries and I will try my best to incorporate them into the story without resorting them to background characters. In a sec, I'll be going down the list of all the OC's I have chosen._

_Fourthly, to all the people who are worried I am just parodying the MLP episode, "A Canterlot Wedding," well yeah I am, on the surface. Only the title and the premise of strange occurrences at a wedding are the devices I am parodying. Just imagine, If you have seen the episode, that the writers did the complete opposite of what happened. That is what I am going for, and I want it to be even more epic than the actual episode._

_Fifthly, the list of accepted OC's. Also, I want to make all the OCs Kevin, Ella and Lucy's age so they can have a bunch of friends to hang out with (this is where the story will break off from A Canterlot Wedding)._

**_Honey Potts owned by VickyT36_**

**_Crimson Crunch owned by GamerPrincezz_**

**_Reese Caramel owned by Jubileena_**

**_Dylan Lancer owned by Prince Kyle Lancer_**

**_Skittela Starburst owned by Dark Demon122_**

**_Skittles owned by Vanilla Butter 88_**

**_Sodalina Fizzlepop owned by Dixie Darlin_**

**_And CJ Cinnadon owned by SmokeScreen2814_**

_I thank everyone who sent in an OC and I hope you enjoy what I do with them. _

_Also I have a new OC myself: Jason Nougatson. He is the 19 year old son of Herschel and Sticky. He pretty much looks like Herschel except, he has no Australian accent, he has a regular voice just like his Mom. He also has a self aware kart like his sister and father. Jason is named after one of Herschel's favorite movie Characters, Jason Voorhees, and also Jason Leffler. Leffler was a NASCAR Nationwide series racer whom was tragically killed in June of 2013 in a dirt car race. _

_Sixthly: Jeff Gordon collected his 91st career victory at Michigan on Sunday! This made me feel a little better, but I am still worried for Tony._

* * *

**(At The Castle)**

Kevin and Lucy pulled up to the Castle gates where they saw nearly a dozen parked karts on the other side. "Kevin, Lucy, welcome back!" Phil the Oreo gate guard called out and opened the gate for the twins.

"Thanks Phil!" Kevin threw a few gold coins at the Oreo guard. Kevin pulled his kart into his old parking spot and killed the engine to his kart. "So sis, you ready to see your future sister?" The black haired boy asked.

"I can't wait anymore Kev," Lucy grinned and jumped from her kart. "And it looks like everyone else couldn't wait either," she added. The two arrived at the front door which Sour Bill opened. "Move it pipsqueak!" Lucy kicked Sour Bill down into the Chocolate Milk mote.

"Gee, that's never happened before," Bill spat out some Chocolate Milk and swam over to get out of the mote. The two Fluggerbutter twins briskly walked into the main Foyer where their friends, parents and Ella's parents were gathered around drinking Root Beer and Pepsi whilst discussing wedding plans.

"Lucy!" Vanellope screamed and glitched over to her daughter. Vanellope picked her up and hugged her tightly, making Lucy's skin turn blue. Lucy patted Vanellope's back, signaling that the hug was over.

"Oh sorry honey, I just don't get to see you that often anymore!" Vanellope exclaimed and let go of Lucy who gasped for air.

"That's okay Mom; it's good to see you too," she smiled and hugged Rancis whom had just gotten up. "I just got your letter this morning and then I paid Kev a little visit," Lucy jabbed her thumb towards her bro.

"You're looking more like your mother with each and every day," Rancis commented as he kissed Lucy on the head. Kevin smirked and Lucy got free of Rancis' hug and went to see all of her friends. A twenty year old whom looked like Crumbelina with a brown shirt, brown pants, brown shoes, short hair and a hat that looked like Ron Cinnadon's stood up from her seat and hugged Lucy.

"Good to see ya again kid," the girl smiled and patted Lucy on the back.

"Same to you CJ," Lucy bumped CJ's fist with her own, "how's your mom and dad?" Lucy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well the Pizza Joint is still runnin', so they're doing pretty well since your mom gave them the most expensive insurance policy because of Candlehead," CJ joked.

"That's good to hear," Lucy replied with a smirk and moved on to another one of her friends. "Sodalina, smelling good as always," Lucy joked and high-fived the Pepsi themed racer.

"Well Herschel likes my business ever since I started selling Pepsi; free movies are a good payment," Sodalina replied. Lucy stepped to the side and shook hands with another one of her friends, a tall brown haired guy with a shirt with the initials DKL on the front.

"DKL, kick any butt lately?" Lucy put her hands on her hips.

"Nope, but I can feel a butt kicking coming," Dylan playfully cracked his knuckles. Before Lucy could say high to anyone else, she was confronted by Ella's brother.

"Hey Lucy, it's good to see you again," Jason Nougatson smiled. Jason was more soft spoken than his father was, but had no accent. However, he was just as passionate about racing and NASCAR as Herschel and looked exactly like him, save for the faint white strip of hair down his head that made it look like an Oreo.

"Same for you Jas," Lucy said and sat down on the couch, "so you guys were discussing wedding plans?" She asked.

"Yeah," Ella replied and set her can of Pepsi down which to Lucy's surprise, was unopened.

"I got Def Leppard to be the entertainment," Herschel said proudly and hugged Sticky, "just like at our Wedding right Wipp?" he nuzzled her hair.

"And CJ, are your folks alright with being the caterers?" Vanellope pulled out her clipboard.

"For you guys? Of course they are!" CJ turned her hat backwards, "my dad told me he would make the _biggest_ Cinnamon Bun Pizza he's ever made," she added and crossed her legs. Everyone except Ella began drooling at the thought of one of Ron's Cinnamon bun pizza's being the main course at the wedding.

"Okay then," Vanellope scribbled down some information on the clipboard, "and Sodalina, you're bringing the Pepsi right?" Vanellope asked.

"If I'm still programmed into the game," Sodalina winked.

"I'd like to reserve six cases right now," Herschel joked. Honey Potts' bees started to buzz in her ear, causing everyone to stop laughing.

"Okay guys I'll ask them," Honey said and turned to Ella and Kevin, "guys, my bees would like to buzz the bridal march, is that okay?" Kevin and Ella both looked at each other and back at the Honey themed racer.

"That actually sounds pretty cool Honey," Kevin retorted, "can they actually buzz like that or do they have to practice?" He asked. Honey turned back to her bees and had another conversation with them before turning back to the husband to be.

"They said that they have an idea on how to do it, but they admitted they could practice from now until the big day," Honey replied.

"Sweet, doesn't that sound really cool Ella?" Kevin nudged his fiancee. Ella's eyes darted down to her hands before looking back up at the group.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied in an extremely bored tone. Vanellope pursed her lips before writing down the bees' plan onto her clipboard. Lucy took great notice of this and put her detective mind at work for a minute.

"Is something wrong Ella?" Lucy asked after thinking for a brief moment.

"No, why would something be wrong?" Ella quickly replied, trying to cover up whatever thought she had.

"Well, you don't seem very excited about this, and you've hardly touched your Pepsi," Lucy pointed out, chuckling inwardly at her joke about barely touching the drink. Ella drummed her fingers before standing up, but before she could respond, Kevin jumped in.

"She's tired Luce," Kevin explained, "I've been keeping her up at night talking about the wedding and I do feel bad for that, but everything is fine," Kevin reassured his sister and patted his fiancee on the shoulder. Lucy sat back down on the couch and waved her hands, admitting defeat for the moment.

"Anyways, Skittela, I need you and Gloyd to work on decorations; since Gloyd is the master Halloween decorator, I feel he can actually be useful for once," Vanellope joked. Skittela narrowed her eyes at the President and patted her katana.

"Easy Skittela," Skittles, Crimson and Reese warned their friend.

"And that leaves Skittles, Crimson and Reese, I need you three to be the most important members," Vanellope started. The two girls and one boy left all rubbed their hands together, anxiously awaiting their jobs. "You three get to help plan the Reception Party, now that's very important that the bride and groom have a fun reception party to kick-off their marriage, are you three up to the task?" Vanellope asked. Before the three could answer, Ella stood up.

"Okay, maybe their is something wrong," she started.

"What is it babe?" Kevin asked sweetly.

"Don't you think Def Leppard playing songs from the 80s is too cliche? I was hoping they would play songs from their Sparkle Lounge album, and maybe Ron could come up with something else besides a Cinnamon Bun Pizza? I mean he's been making them for twenty years, and maybe the bees could be all of our super karts revving their engines," she explained quickly. Everyone stared at her for how much she just said. Honey's bees angrily buzzed her way, causing Honey to calm them down before they swarmed.

"Come on Ella, Def Leppard is classic," Jason tried to reason, "besides, they don't get that good of a response if they play songs from later than their _X_ album," he added.

"And Ron's Cinnamon Bun pizzas are the best dessert ever, how could you go wrong with them?" Dylan pointed out.

"Plus, don't you think the Karts will be busy patrolling as security?" Skittela added. Ella narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well, it's _my_ wedding, don't you think I should have a say in it instead of sitting back like a background character in a movie?" She pointed out.

"Of course you have a say in it Ella," Kevin took her hand, "I do want you happy after all," he smiled.

"Then we're doing it _my _way, got it?" Ella asked and took Kevin away.

"That's different Pre-Wedding jitters than I remember," Rancis said as he talked with Herschel. Vanellope, Rancis, Kevin, Ella, Herschel and Sticky all walked off to the kitchen to discuss the new plans, leaving everyone behind. CJ tapped her chin and readjusted her hat.

"Maybe I can talk to Mom and Dad about changing things up a bit," she admitted before leaving.

"Well, you do that, and we'll start planning the reception party," Skittles clapped his hands together and put on his Dale Jr hat. Crimson and Reese followed suit, already beginning their plans. Skittela adjusted her katanas and stretched before getting up from her seat.

"I got some talkin' to do with Gloyd and _her_," Skittela groaned as she shuddered at the thought that Gloyd was married to one of her arch enemies. She did a front flip out the window and landed in her kart. Dylan and Sodalina on the other hand walked out together, talking about not getting jobs from Vanellope yet. This left Lucy and Jason alone in the throne room.

"Hey Jas, can I talk to you privately for a sec?" Lucy asked.

"Sure thing," Jason replied, taking off his Leo Gordon hat.

"No, somewhere else," Lucy said, "and bring LightSpeed," she instructed, referring to Jason's kart.

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

_So, what did you guys think? Are you feeling suspicious already? Well, what does Lucy have to say to her soon to be brother?_


	3. Nervous Discussions

**A Sugar Rush Wedding **

**Chapter III: Nervous Discussions**

_Hey guys, welcome back! I know it's been awhile since I've updated this, but I'm glad to be attempting it again. In this chapter, Lucy, Jason and Jason's Kart Lightspeed have a secret discussion about Ella's sudden behavior and what it could mean. Also, just in case anyone is wondering, Jason too has a job just like his father and sister. Only he is a Sugar Rush Ranger, just like a Texas Ranger. He has more authority than Wynchell and Duncan in Sugar Rush, but less than Vanellope and Rancis of course. He has special martial arts and weapons training from Calhoun and carries a Remington .870 pump action Shotgun that's painted like the Union Jack flag and a .44 magnum pistol. He may be kind and soft spoken, but if you piss him off or insult or endanger his family, your ass is grass._

_And just so people know, there is NO romance between Lucy and Jason, they're practically bro and sis especially with Kevin and Ella getting Married._

* * *

**(With Jason and Lucy)**

Jason drove his self aware super kart Lightspeed through Sugar Rush with his close friend Lucy in the passenger seat. A shiny Gold star was pinned onto Jason's shirt and a black Cowboy hat sat atop his head. "So, where am I taking you Lucy?" Jason asked as they went over a slight bump.

"To my Mom's old hideout in Diet Cola Mountain," Lucy replied quickly. Jason's eyes scanned the road ahead until he saw a turnoff that would lead them to the secret entrance. Jason had a toothpick in his mouth that bobbed up and down when he spoke. At the moment, the son of Herschel and Sticky was chewing on the wooden stick in his mouth, thinking about his sister. "In between the two lollipops," Lucy pointed out as they approached the volcano.

"I'm not too sure about this Jason, we may crash," Lightspeed's golden voice modulator lit up.

"I trust Lucy Lightspeed, and you should too," Jason replied to his kart as the three passed through the wall and into the heart of the Volcano. Jason pulled Lightspeed up next to the Hot Springs sign and killed the engine. The black cowboy hat was removed from Jason's head and set down on the dashboard. The toothpick inside his mouth was flicked into the springs where it was immediately engulfed in flames and disintegrated. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Jason asked Lucy, putting his arm on top of Lightspeed's door. Lucy sighed and looked away from Jason, afraid that he might take this the wrong way. Despite being a year younger than Ella, Jason looked out for his sister more than anything in his life.

"Look Jason, I know how much you love your sister, but wasn't her attitude a little _off_ today?" The Blonde 20 year old asked. Jason's brown eyes squinted as he pulled a pack of Marlboros from under his seat and produced a lighter from his pocket. The cigarette went into his mouth and he lit it up and took a few puffs. The only time Jason smoked was when he was thinking hard about a criminal he had to catch or right after he caught one. Luckily for him, there weren't too many difficult criminals to pursue.

"So, you saw it too?" Jason replied with a question while he exhaled the gray smoke away from Lucy's face. He stuck the cigarette back into his mouth and cracked his knuckles. Lucy's face expressed that of a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I'm glad you don't think I'm crazy," Lucy said, "but how long have you been noticing it?" Lucy asked. Jason pulled his cigarette out and exhaled more smoke.

"Well, it all started about a week and a half ago," Jason explained as he scratched his chin.

***FlashBack***

_Jason was just about to go home from his nightly patrol when he decided to stop by his sister's Game Store for a visit. As the Sugar Rush Ranger walked upstairs to the main area, a dent in the door near the handle and a mark on the door frame caught his eye, as if someone had broken in. Jason looked back down and saw Mach, Ella's kart, sitting in the garage. "Hey Mach, do you know anything about the door?" Jason asked._

_"Greetings Jason, yes, I heard the door breaking, but Ella said she had forgotten her key," Mach explained as his orange voice modulator lit up. _

_"How'd she forget her key if she was here all day?" Jason asked, having a hard time believing the story. He walked over to Mach and leaned against his door._

_"We were on our way back home when Ella remembered she locked the key inside," Mach said, "plus I had to disable the alarm." _

_"Okay, is she still up there?" Jason kept questioning the kart._

_"Ella has not come back down and my scanners aren't quite working, so I say she is," Mach explained. Jason patted Mach's hood and began to walk upstairs. He opened the door slightly and saw a few game cases lying on the floor. Fearing the worst, Jason drew his pistol from his holster and slowly walked inside. There was one little light on, sending a creepy glow across the dimly lit room. _

_"Sis? You there?" Jason called out. _

_"In here brother," Ella called back from her office. Still holding the pistol in his hand, Jason walked into Ella's office where she was sitting at her desk with a can of Pepsi sitting next to her. "Can I help you Jason?" Ella asked.  
_

_"Yeah, what happened out there?" Her brother asked and re-holstered his gun. Ella stood up from her desk and walked over to Jason. She walked over to the game cases on the floor and put them back on the shelves. _

_"Oh, I tripped over the shelves when I came back here for my key," Ella held the key in front of Jason. _

_"Well okay, I just wanted to say hi, but I got worried when I saw your door was broken," Jason explained. Ella's face fell and she glared at her younger brother. This creeped Jason out as Ella never looked at anyone like this.  
_

_"Listen little bro, I am a year older than you and I can take care of myself!" Ella shouted, "I don't need my baby brother babysitting me 24/7 okay? I'm getting married soon so why don't you let me make some decisions in my life?" Ella stormed out of the store. Jason stood there in shock as he heard Mach screeching away. _

_"Well, that was unexpected," Jason sighed as he went to turn off the lamp in Ella's office and lock up for her and set the alarm. When he arrived at the desk, he picked up her can of Pepsi to throw it away and made a startling discovery: It was half empty. "What the Hell?" Jason questioned himself as he knew Ella never wasted a Pepsi in her life. Jason shook the feeling off and threw the can in the garbage can after finishing it. "Maybe I am too overprotective of her," Jason said as he locked up his sister's game store._

***End Flashback***

"At first I was suspicious," Jason said as he took another drag of his shortening cigarette, "but then I thought she was getting ready for a giant leap in her life and she was just getting nervous about it, that and it was around the end of the month," Jason added and flicked the finished cigarette into the Springs.

"But after what she said today, are you still suspicious about it?" Lucy asked after being intrigued by Jason's story.

"I am, but I'm not gonna out right ask her what in the hell is wrong," Jason replied, "it may just be pre wedding jitters combined with stress; we need to give this a little time since the wedding is in a few days, but I'll keep a closer eye on her Lucy," Jason assured his soon to be sister.

"Thanks Jase," Lucy hugged her soon to be brother. Suddenly, Jason's radio crackled to life.

"_Jason, we have a report of a possible bar brawl at Sodalina's,"_ the dispatcher explained, "_Wynchell and Duncan are on their way."_

_"_This is Jason, 10-4 I'm on my way," Jason radioed back. "Hey I'll drop you off at home okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah sure, I gotta start working on a case for Ron anyways," Lucy replied.

* * *

_So, it wasn't just that day that Ella snapped at someone. Is it just pre-wedding Jitters or something else? Next time, Lucy is tasked with helping her friends prepare for the big wedding when something else happens._


	4. Dinner and Taste Testing

**A Sugar Rush Wedding **

**Chapter IV: Dinner and Taste Testing**

_Hey guys. Last time we left off, Jason and Lucy talked about Ella's strange behavior earlier that day. Now that both are on the same page of suspicion, they will both take a more closer look at Ella whenever they are around her. In this chapter, the Nougatsons and the Fluggerbutters are eating dinner at Ron Cinnadon's Pizza joint and are taste testing a new creation made specifically for the wedding. What will happen now?_

_Lucy, Spike and Kevin belong to Agent BM_

_Ron, Ron's Pizzeria and CJ belong to Smokescreen_

_Herschel, Ella and Jason belong to me_

* * *

The soft clinking of glass cups and low grumble of table chatter filled the air inside Ron Cinnadon's Pizzeria. A 39" Flat screen TV adorned the corner wall with a family sitting below the screen. On the screen was the newest episode of NASCAR America with NASCAR veteran Kyle Larson being interviewed after securing his 65th career cup series victory. The family sitting below the TV screen were the Fluggerbutters, patiently awaiting their guests. Lucy and Kevin were sitting next to each other, chatting briefly about how the detective business was going.

"So, why'd you leave without saying goodbye earlier?" Kevin asked his sister. Lucy's eyes shot open to the size of dinner plates at the question. Her straw was sucked in do tight that her soda couldn't slip through. Lucy stopped sucking on her straw and swallowed the drink. She drew in a deep breath before turning to her brother.

"Well, I was in a hurry to get back to work and uh get cracking on that case for Mr. Cinnadon, but then we got invited for dinner here," Lucy quickly liked. She dared not tell Kevin that herself and Jason were talking about Ella behind Kevin's back. Kevin raised an eyebrow, suspicious of his sister's mumbling.

"Ok, I just hope you're not still mad at me for not telling you," Kevin took a sip of his soda. Lucy breathed a sigh and wiped the sweat that had begun to trickle itself down her forehead, thanking Tobikomi that Kevin bought her BS story. Before Kevin could say anything else, CJ approached the table and whipped out her notepad.

"Evening guys," CJ greeted and flipped her ball cap backwards, "what'd you like to eat tonight?" she questioned and tapped the notepad with her blue pen. Rancis and Vanellope turned to each other and checked their watches and then the door.

"Uh we're just waiting for Herschel, Sticky, Jason and Ella," Rancis replied while putting an arm around his wife. CJ put her note pad back in her apron pocket and nodded towards the presidential family before walking off to take another order.

"Where are those slowpokes anyways?" Vanellope asked and drummed her fingers on the table top in a bored fashion. It wasn't like for the Nougatsons, especially Herschel out of all of them, to be late. And Vanellope hated to be kept waiting, unless the person or persons had damn good reasons.

"I saw Jason's kart parked in front of Sodalina's with his lights flashing, maybe he got stuck dealing with someone," Lucy stretched the truth a tad.

"Okay that's a good enough reason," Vanellope sighed and sucked down the last of her drink, "I knew appointing Jason the head Sugar Rush Ranger would do the game some good with the donut twins bumbling everything up like Roscoe and Enos," Vanellope joked. Suddenly, the golden bell atop the front door jingled as the glass door opened to reveal the Nougatson family.

"Hey Herschel! You got a party waitin' for ya!" Ron called out from behind the counter while shoving a pizza into an oven. Crumbelina waved from behind a cash register and CJ briskly headed over to the Fluggerbutter's table with her notepad at the ready.

"Hey mates, sorry we're late," Herschel apologized and hugged Vanellope, shook Rancis' hand and hugged Lucy and Kevin.

"What happened at Sodalina's Pepsi Bar Jason?" Vanellope questioned while she hugged Jason, Ella, Herschel and Sticky.

"Oh, just some guy who had too much and tried to get in Sodalina's cash register again," Jason explained, "by the time I got there the lollipop fan was already laid flat on his ass from Sodalina's baseball bat, all I had to to was read him his rights and throw him in the slammer." Jason hugged CJ where he received a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, so what took so long then?" Kevin questioned as Ella sat down across from him.

"Son of a bitch put up quite a fight when I got him in my kart. Tried to strangle me so I had to knock him unconscious," Jason said as he finally sat down. Sticky lightly slapped Jason on his shoulder. His black cowboy hat came down onto his lap as he took off his sunglasses.

"Okay, are you all ready to order?" CJ asked and turned her ball cap back around. After looking over the menu, the four parents were so hungry that they couldn't care what they were going to eat.

"Just have your dad make the biggest Cinnamon bun pizza on the menu," Vanellope smiled. CJ scribbled the order down and took the menus.

"Alright, comin' right up guys," CJ winked and tossed the notepad over to Ron. "Should be about five minutes!" CJ called over from the counter. Herschel cracked his knuckles and wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter.

"I still can't believe me daughter is getting married," Herschel commented and held her close, "but it's time for her to move on to the last step in the grown up world," he added with a grin. "So Kevin, are you gettin' nervous at all?" the Aussie questioned. Kevin shrugged his shoulders with an honest look on his face.

"At first I was, but then after a few days happiness took over my nervous feelings, that and my work load is letting up, so less stress so far," Kevin replied. "Also, I want Ella to be happy and I know I can do that for her." Jason and Lucy shot each other knowing glances. Both were thinking about Ella's sudden mood shift earlier that day and how Kevin and their parents barely seemed to notice.

"I trust that you'll make my daughter happy and support her every day," Sticky gently massaged her future son-in-law's hand. Kevin smiled at Sticky, having been close to her since he and Ella became friends, she was pretty much a second mother already.

"Speaking of which," Rancis cut in, "I talked with Def Leppard earlier and they're free on Saturday to play at your wedding," he informed Kevin and Ella. Kevin pumped his fist in the air, Jason and Herschel grinned, but Ella's face remained unfazed.

"Hey, is everything alright Ella?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, Lep is your favorite band Ella, I thought you'd be excited for this?" Herschel pointed out. Ella's eyes looked up from the table top and darted around the fourteen eyeballs staring at her. Lucy took note of how glazed Ella's eyes were, though she believed it was a trick of the lamp hanging over the table.

"Yeah, I am excited father, I just hope they play a few songs from their Sparkle Lounge Album and their Slang Album," Ella replied and looked back down. Jason's toothpick fell out of mouth, Lucy froze with her straw in her mouth and Sticky accidentally knocked her glass onto the floor. "What's the matter?" Ella questioned.

"Y-you just called your dad, Father," Vanellope pointed out with a shaky voice.

"So? Isn't that what I'm supposed to call him?" Ella asked. Scared of what was going on with his sister, Jason put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sis, ever since I was born, you've always called him Papa, nothing else, what's going on with you?" Jason inquiried. Ella's hand shot up to Jason's and squeezed so hard, his lower lip started to bleed from the pain. Finally Ella let go and Jason slammed his hand into his glass. "What in Tobikomi's name was that for?" He demanded through clenched teeth. Everyone stared wide eyed at what Ella just did, waiting for an answer.

"I'm just getting tired of being interrogated like a criminal okay? So what if I want to do things a little different? Do you want me to be cliche'd and expected me whole life?" Ella responded. Herschel lay his hand on Ella's and looked at her.

"Honey, we just want your wedding to be perfect, sorry if all our questions are gettin' annoying, but we just want you to be happy," Herschel explained. Before anyone else could say anything, CJ, Ron and Crumbelina arrived with a mega-jumbo cinnamon bun pizza.

"Dinner is served!" Ron announced cheerfully and laid the pizza on top of the table. "And right after you guys eat this, CJ told me that Ella wanted something new to eat at her wedding, so I made a chocolate raspberry cinnamon bun pizza if you're not too full," Ron exclaimed.

"That sounds delicious Mr. Cinnadon," Lucy piped up and started drooling at the food in front of her.

"Well, let's dig in!" Vanellope announced and started wolfing down her slice like a rabid animal. Everyone else grabbed a slice and ate up their dinner, save for Ella.

"Not hungry babe?" Kevin asked his fiancee.

"No, not really," Ella twirled a fork through the Cinnamon Bun Pizza. Jason sipped on his root beer suspiciously while clutching his hand in pain.

* * *

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

The pizza was completely gone in ten minutes, leaving seven stuffed video game characters rubbing their bellies. "So, did you guys enjoy it?" Ron questioned as Crumbelina and CJ took the plates and pan.

"You never cease to amaze us Ron," Herschel patted Ron's arm.

"And you said something about a chocolate raspberry pizza?" Vanellope's mouth started to drool. Ron laughed maniacally and produced the newest pizza flavor onto the table.

"I knew you guys wouldn't be able to resist; I think this'll be a winner for the wedding," he quickly added. He handed Kevin a large slice and Ella a large slice as well. Kevin brought the food to his mouth and took a small and slow bite. Instantly, his eyes shot open and his tongue jutted from his mouth to try and get the rest of the slice in his mouth.

"This is the most delicious thing I've ever eaten!" Kevin shouted and stuffed the rest of his slice into his mouth. "Ron, I'll take twenty of these for the wedding, and one for the guests," Kevin joked. Everyone gave a hearty laugh at the young man's humor before looking at Ella. "Come on Ella, I know you're not that hungry, but at least try it, you'll love it," Kevin coerced her.

"Fine Kevin," she said and took a bite from the pizza. Instead of devouring it like a mad-man like her fiancee, Ella spat the piece out and threw the slice back onto her plate. "That was disgusting!" She exclaimed.

"Say what now?" CJ stopped dead in her tracks.

"Are you trying to ruin this for me?" Ella demanded from Ron.

"Hey, Kevin liked it, and you don't have to be so mean and disrespectful about this," Ron retorted. Ella glared at Ron and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"You listen to me and you listen good old man," Ella snorted, "this is MY wedding, and what I say goes, and if you don't come up with something the least bit edible, you'll never get within 100 feet of my wedding, got it?!" She demanded.

"Ella put him down!" Jason ordered from his sister. Ella's eyes moved back to her brother and family before she let Ron down.

"Back to the drawing board," Ron said trying to not blow his fuse. CJ looked as if she were ready to rip Ella's head from her neck before Jason stopped her.

"CJ, can we talk?" Jason questioned. CJ nodded slowly and escorted Jason outside with Lucy following.

"Her too?" CJ made sure.

"Yeah, this is important," Lucy said for Jason, "look, we noticed Ella isn't acting like Ella lately and we're trying to figure out why," Lucy explained.

"Well, you better find out soon before I tear her head off, no one and I mean _no_ one talks to my dad like that, even my boyfriend's sister," CJ replied and cracked her knuckles. "What do you guys think it is?" CJ wondered aloud. Jason and Lucy pondered for a minute before coming up with an answer.

"I don't have a clue, maybe somebody is drugging her?" Lucy offered, "her eyes didn't really seem like they were there tonight," she delineated.

"I was thinking that maybe her emotional code was going on the fritz," Jason suggested.

"Whatever it is, find out soon because she won't last that long talking to people like that," CJ said as she kissed Jason good-bye just as their families walked out of the restaurant.

"Come on Kevin, let's go home," Ella said rather abruptly and drug Kevin to her kart. Jason studied his sister as she drove away and clicked his tongue.

"Lucy, I'm gonna see if I can get some DNA from her, maybe LightSpeed's scanner can give us a toxicology report," he said.

"And I'll see if her code is going on the fritz, in the meantime, we better keep a close eye on her, after all the wedding is in two days," Lucy exclaimed. The two shook hands as they parted again and joined back up with their parents.

**END CHAPTER IV**

* * *

_So Ella's attitude seems to be worsening by the second. Will Jason and Ella figure out what's wrong? Tune in next time to Chapter V where Ella's attitude hits an all time low. And yes, the four parents do sense something is wrong as well, but this story is more __about the kids' reactions._


End file.
